


a phone call away

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Phone Calls & Telephones, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: It's hard to read between the lines when you don't know to look there.orPatrick's calls between his parents while he's in Schitt's Creek.
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 224





	a phone call away

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when discussing Patrick and how at the wedding his relatives are really going to notice how happy he is. It quickly spun out from there.
> 
> I wanted to finish this before the last few episodes aired and because since the world isn't kind right now I thought I would share something a little hopeful.

_ “I just need some space right now. I’ll try to call you when I can okay?” _

Marcy stared at her phone. It had been three weeks since she last heard from Patrick and it was getting difficult to not just send him a text or call. She wanted to give him space, but she had no idea where he was and she wanted some confirmation that he was okay.

“Staring at it isn’t going to make Patrick call.”

Marcy looked up to see Clint come into the living room. 

“I know, but usually he calls by now.”

He walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and plucked the phone from her hands as he sat down.  __

“We just have to be patient.” Clint set the phone on the coffee table and put his arms around Marcy.

“It’s probably fine, if something was wrong he would call. Wouldn’t he?”

Clint kissed the top of Marcy’s head and put his hands in hers, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

“Of course. Besides, he’s a grown-up and made his own choices.”

They sat in silence for a while, until Marcy reached over and turned the tv on. She didn’t pay attention to what was playing, instead, focusing on Clint’s steady heartbeat and the warmth of his arms. Her eyes started to feel heavy, but before she fell asleep the phone rang. 

She bolted upright, almost knocking Clint over in her haste. Looking at the screen she saw a toddler-aged Patrick beaming back at her. She accepted the call and put it on speakerphone.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Hi, Mom. How are you and Dad?”

Marcy let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“We’re doing just fine. How are you, is there anything you need?”

Patrick let out a huff of laughter, “I’m doing alright. I have a place to live and a job so I can’t complain. I’m still settling in but if I need anything I’ll let you know.”

Clint leaned closer to the phone, “Are you happy?”

There was a pause before an intake of breath, “I think I’m gonna be.”

“That’s good to hear. You know that's all that matters to us," Marcy said. 

Another pause, "Uh, I have to go take care of something. I know we didn't get to talk long but I promise I'll call you on Sunday, okay?"

“Oh, alright. Thanks for talking to us sweetie,” Marcy said.

“Talk to you soon son,” Clint said.

“I’ll talk to both of you soon. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Marcy and Clint chorused back.

The phone beeped and Marcy set it back on the coffee table.

“See, you just had to be patient,” Clint teased.

Marcy rested her head on Clint’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“I just worry. He found a place to live and a job this time, it seems kind of permanent. He didn’t even say where he moved to”

“He probably didn’t think it was important. It’s good that he has some stability again, I don’t think he’s had that in a while.”

“Mmm, that’s true. He’s seemed all over the place in the last few months,” Marcy brushed her hand over Clint’s knee, “But I can guess all we can do is wait and see.”

\---

“We missed you this year for the escape room, it wasn’t quite the same,” Marcy said.

Clint came up behind her, plucking the phone from her hand, “I wouldn’t quite say that, your mom seemed to have no problem shouting at everyone to “go, go, go.”

Patrick laughed, “Well, I’m glad someone could fill in. I’m sorry I couldn’t come, it’s just I have a lot going on right now and it’s such a long drive.”

“We know, but hopefully you can come visit when things settle down,” Clint said.

“Uh, I don’t know when that’ll be exactly. You see I actually-I co-own a business now, and uh, we just opened so I don’t want to leave David in the lurch you know?”

Marcy and Clint both gave gasps of surprise and happiness before congratulating Patrick. 

“What kind of business is it?,” Marcy said.

‘Oh, it’s a general store. We work with local artists and farmers to bring their products in under the brand.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Clint said.

“It-It actually was David’s idea. I joined later.”

“Who’s David? Is he a friend?” Marcy knew she shouldn’t pry too much, but he was in a new place and co-owning a business with a stranger might not be the best decision.

“We’re friends. We met when he had to file the incorporation papers. I liked his idea and he needed some more start-up money so I offered to help.”

“That’s a kind thing to do son,” Clint said.

“What’s the name of the store? If you have an online site I’d like to look at what you have,” Marcy said.

“Oh, uh, since we just got started we don’t have an online store yet, but once we do I’ll let you know. Listen, I’m going to have to let you go. There are a few things I need to work on before going to the store.”

Marcy felt a little disappointed, Patrick had kept his promise about calling more often, but the calls didn’t last as long as they used to and he always seemed to have an excuse to end the call. She couldn’t be too upset, he wasn’t beholden to them for long calls, and now that she knew he had a business it made sense why his calls were short.

“Well, we’ll let you go sweetheart, love you.”

“Love you too.”

In the evening Marcy checked her phone to see she had a text from Patrick. It was a photo of him with another man in front of a building, the words Rose Apothecary stretched across the top of the building. Patrick’s arm was thrown around the man’s shoulder and he had a wide grin on his face.

Marcy nudged Clint’s shoulder, “Look what Patrick sent me.”

Clint turned his head from the book he was reading to stare at her phone, then pointed at the screen, “That must be David.”

“It probably is. Patrick looks happy doesn’t?”

Clint’s face softened, “I think he does. I’m glad he does.” He dropped his voice to a whisper, “Is it bad that until this moment I don’t remember the last time he smiled like that.”

Marcy thought back to the last time she saw Patrick. His eyes looked tired, shoulders up and tight, and he never quite seemed to make direct eye contact with him. She assumed it was because he had just broken up with Rachel, and while that might have been true she wondered if maybe there had been something else she missed. “He definitely looks happier than the last time we saw him. Whatever he’s doing there seems to be good for him.” She locked her phone and set it on the night table. “I don’t think I realized how unhappy he was until today. He sounded so happy on the phone and the photo just proves it. How did we miss it, Clint?”

Clint sighed, “I think in part because we didn’t think to look for it. He used to tell us he was happy, why would we think he’d lie? 

Marcy scooted down the bed to rest on Clint’s chest, “I guess you’re right. Love you, honey.”

Clint kissed the top of Marcy’s head, “Love you too.”

\---

“Rose Apothecary, this is David.”

“Oh-oh is Patrick there.”

“Who is this?” David responded curtly.

“This is Marcy, I’m Patrick’s mom. Are you the David that co-owns the store with him?”

“Um, yes. He’s out with vendors right now so if you need to talk to him you could try his cell phone.”

Marcy snorted, “If he’s driving he won’t answer his phone, that explains why it went straight to voicemail. How’s the store doing?”

There was a pause and for a moment Marcy thought David hung up on her. “It’s doing good. We were having a rough patch but Patrick suggested an open mic night and it went better than expected. I was uh, surprised at his singing.”

Marcy smiled, she remembered all the open mics when he was in high school, he always came back from them with a wide grin on his face and excitedly told her and Clint how it went and what other performers he liked. “He always enjoyed playing for an audience. If you ever do it again let me know and then that way Clint and I could see the store too.”

“I will. In the meantime, if you want, I can send a few of our products to you.”

“Aren’t you just sweet.”

David laughed, “Haven’t been called that much. I’ll send the products later this week. I should probably let you go, you must have other things to do.”

“Don’t worry I’m not too busy. Really I should be saying that to you, you have a business to run after all. It was lovely to talk to you, David.”

“You too, Mrs. Brewer.”

\---

Marcy answered the phone to the sound of sniffles. “Uh-um, Hi, Mom.”

“What’s wrong Patrick?”

A shuddered breath, “I messed something up and I don’t know if I can fix it.”

“Can you tell me what it was that you messed up?” Marcy said softly.

“Not really. It was probably dumb to call,” a loud snorted sniffle, “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“You can always call me or your dad sweet boy. Now, do you want to hear about what your grandma did this week?”

“Sure,” Patrick answered softly.

Marcy started telling Patrick the story, segueing into another when it was finished, eventually stopping when she heard Patrick’s breathing even out.

“Whatever it is I hope it gets better and if it doesn’t remember you can call me alright?”

“Okay,” Patrick whispered.

“Love you, sweetheart.”

Patrick sniffled, “Love you, Mom.”

At the end of the week, Marcy got a text from Patrick saying the issue had been fixed. She let out a deep breath, she hadn’t heard him that upset in a while and it wasn’t something she didn’t want him to experience again.

\---

“I can’t come down for Christmas this year.”

“Oh, is it the store? Surely, David will want a break too.” 

“We agreed it would be best to have the store open as long as possible, don’t want to disappoint our customer base.”

Marcy sighed, “We miss you, Patrick.”

A pause, “I know Mom, I promise that I’ll come and visit you guys sometime next year okay? It’s just David mentioned that his family hasn’t really celebrated the holidays since they got here and I just don’t want him to be alone.”

“I hope David knows he has a good friend. Don’t forget about your father and me, you hear?”

“I won’t. I’ll send your gifts in the mail soon okay? And I’ll call you Christmas morning.”

Marcy knew that Patrick was an adult and she was glad he was flourishing, but it had been almost two years and he hadn’t visited. If he wasn’t able to visit next year, maybe she and Clint could bring up going down to visit Patrick instead. 

\---

“I'll have to ask Clint, but I think we should be able to come. It's really sweet of you to set this all up and I'll let you know if we can go. Bye!," Marcy said and then hung up the phone. 

Clint looked up from the pot of soup, “David?”

“David. He’s organizing a surprise party for Patrick’s birthday and invited us to come.”

“That’s so nice of him. It would be nice to go. We haven’t seen Patrick in so long and he hasn’t had a chance to come to us, so we should try to come to him.”

“It would be nice to see the store and everyone Patrick’s talked about. I’ll call David tomorrow and get more details.”

\---

“Happy Birthday Patrick!,” Marcy and Clint chorused.

“Thanks, you guys.”

“Are you doing anything special today?” Marcy asked.

“Oh, uh, I have work off today and I’m going to have dinner with some friends tonight.”

Marcy and Clint both looked at each other and grinned. 

“Sounds like fun. It’s a shame we can’t be there to celebrate with you,” Clint said.

“It’s fine. You guys are finally on a weekend getaway, you deserve it.”

“Oh, we’re going to have to go, we’ve made it to the hotel. Love you,” Marcy said.

“Love you guys, and thanks for calling.”

Clint parked in front of the Rosebud Motel and placed his hand on Marcy’s, smiles still on their faces.

\---

Clint and Marcy shut their respective car doors and Marcy started the car. It was silent until they passed the sign for Schitt’s Creek.

Marcy was the first to speak, “That wasn’t exactly how I thought our visit would go.”

Clint laughed, “No, but I think it turned out alright.”

Marcy thought back to earlier today and the smiles on David and Patrick’s faces as they talked to her and Clint and brunch. As they talked about their relationship, Marcy started thinking about her calls with Patrick. She could easily see how David fit into the missing parts of Patrick’s stories. “It’s nice to actually see how happy he says he’s been. David’s good to him. I bet in three months they’ll be engaged.”

“I bet Patrick already has a ring.”

“Oh, you think Patrick’s the one who’s going to propose? Why not David?”

“David could, but I just have a gut feeling about this.”

Marcy turned to look at her husband, “Is this the same gut feeling that thought we would be having a girl?”

“I’ll admit I’m a little more confident in this case.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”

\---

Marcy heard the cheerful chime from her tablet and accepted the call, Patrick and David’s faces filling the screen.

“Clint, it’s the boys!”

Ever since they left Schitt’s Creek most of their calls became Patrick and David calls, although Patrick would call by himself sometimes, and even occasionally David, once he finally asked Marcy for her number. 

“Your father should be coming soon, he’s just getting some groceries from the car. What’s new with you two?”

“We have some news, but it’s best if both of you are here for it,” Patrick said. Next to him, David looked fit to burst. 

At that moment Clint came from the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Marcy, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, now that you’re both here we can tell you the news,” Patrick turned to David giving him a soft smile, “We’re engaged,” they both announced.

Marcy almost dropped the tablet in her excitement.

“Oh, how wonderful!”

“Congrats!”

Patrick and David were beaming and Marcy quickly swiped a few tears away before taking a deep breath.

“So who proposed?” Clint asked.

“Patrick did,” David said, holding up his left hand to display the golden rings on his fingers.

“Those are gorgeous. Where did it happen?”

Patrick launched into the story about the hike, David interjecting every now and then. Marcy couldn’t stop staring at the giddy expression on their faces, the way they leaned into each other as they talked, Patrick grabbing David’s hand at one point. Seeing their love on display filled Marcy with such joy.

“And of course, I’ll send you the photos we have as soon as I’m finished editing them,” David finished.

“That sounds lovely,” Marcy said.

“Sorry, we have to go. I need to be at the theater soon,” Patrick said.

“That’s alright. We’ll see you in a few days when we come down,” Clint said, “Congratulations again you two.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Patrick said.

“Love you both, see you soon.”

“Love you too.”

David and Patrick both waved goodbye and Marcy ended the call.

“Did you see how happy Patrick was?” Marcy said.

Clint rested his head on Marcy’s shoulder, “He was never that happy when he talked about his engagement with Rachel. I can’t believe we thought that was him happy.”

“The important thing is now we know he is. Marcy, there’s going to be a wedding,” Clint said and started giddily laughing.

“Oh, there is. We’ll have to see what we can give the boys to help out,” Marcy squeezed Clint’s knee and gave a small squeal of delight, “A wedding!”

\---

Marcy felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, looking back she saw her sister, Alice, “He seems so happy doesn’t he?”

Marcy turned to watch Patrick and David swaying in the middle of the dance floor. Patrick’s head was resting on David’s shoulder. David moved his head so he could whisper in Patrick’s ear, whatever he said caused Patrick to break out into a grin and laugh.

“He really is,” Marcy responded.

“I know some of the family was a little worried, they thought that since Patrick had been with Rachel for so long it would be hard for him to move on,” Alice snorted, “They probably feel ridiculous right now,” she gestured to Patrick and David, “If that isn’t true love I don’t know what the fuck is.”

Marcy smiled and reached across the table to hold Clint’s hand. He glanced up and smiled at her before going back to his conversation with Johnny. The day hadn’t gone exactly how David and Patrick planned, but a wedding was just the beginning of a marriage and she knew that those two would do just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see me babble about this show I'm [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
